Stefan's Girl
by MrsDamonSalvatore98
Summary: What happens when Damon expresses his feelings for Elena when he sings the song "Jessie's Girl". Will Elena find that she has feelings for him too? Better than it sounds! PLEASE REVIEW!


**Okay this is a one-shot story that I had in my head and also I LOVE this song so…**

**ENJOY!**

"You're drunk Damon" I yelled over the booming music of the nightclub. All Damon did was smile tipsily and put his arm around me.

"You are too" he giggled in my ear as I continued to drink a blood-red cocktail. Who thought my 'boring' night with Damon while Stefan went hunting would turn out like this.

"Why don't you love me?" he asked me as he pulled away from me and took another sip of his bourbon.

"I do" I saw Damon's eyes light up "Not in that way" I said with a stern look on my face. Damon slumped back into his stool and ordered a refill from the bar.

"Damon you know I love Stefan" I said as I took another sip from my cocktail and felt the alcohol taking action. Suddenly I felt weird…almost like I just lied. I shook off the feeling when I saw Damon staring at me intently.

"What if I can prove you wrong" he smirked as he got off his stool and into the crowd. Where the hell was he going? Suddenly I saw Damon jump on the stage where the band was playing. Crap.

"Hey everyone" Damon yelled through the microphone as the band stopped playing. The crowd went wild as I sat there bewildered. "Well I came to this night club with this girl who is there sitting at the bar" he said as he pointed to me. Everyone's eyes were automatically glued to me after Damon said that. I felt the embarrassment creeping up onto my cheeks. "Well if you hadn't seen, I'm crazy for this girl" he said as he looked deeply into my eyes. Awww crap Damon is going to have a giant hangover in the morning.

"Awww" the audience said

"But she doesn't feel the same way about me" Damon said with sadness in his tone. Oh my god…Damon was serious about this.

"Awww" the audience repeated

"So I'm going to sing for her to change her mind" he smirked as he whispered something in the band's ears. They nodded as they got their instruments ready. "Umm just too tell you I've changed some of the words to suit my situation". Awww crap…he really is going to sing. I hope he is not as bad as a singer as Stefan.

"Stefan is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine but lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define Stefan's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine" Damon started to sing as the band started to play. "And she's watching him with those eyes and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it Yeah, and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night… You know, I wish that I had Stefan's girl I wish that I had Stefan's girl why can't I find a woman like that?" Wow Damon is such good singer…and he looks so sexy when he- Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?

"I'll play along with this charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot" Damon sung as he kept looking at me intently.

"'Cause she's watching him with those eyes and she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night You know, I wish that I had Stefan's girl I wish that I had Stefan's girl Why can't I find a woman like that? Like Stefan's girl I wish that I had Stefan's girl why can't I find a woman? Why can't I find a woman like that?" I just kept on staring at him…I had KNOW idea how much he cared for me!

"And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love's supposed to be" Damon sung as the crowd went wild.

"Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?" That's when I realised why I ALWAYS felt weird around Damon…I had feelings for him…I had feelings for Damon Salvatore. Suddenly I found myself on the stage as well.

"Elena…What are you-" but I cut him off with my lips crushing down on his. The crowd went wild as our lips collided and our tongues battled. My hand twisted through his soft black silky hair and his hands wrapped around my back; pushing me closer to him. It felt so much better with Damon than it did with Stefan. It had felt like I was drowning with Stefan but now…I had been saved.


End file.
